Don't Tell Anyone
by Final Hikari
Summary: He reached out to stop her when she had nearly reached the door, pulling her into his arms before she had the chance to leave. When she was with him, far away from her memories of being called a monster on Earth, she felt truly at peace.


Don't Tell Anyone

He reached out to stop her when she had nearly reached the door, pulling her into his arms before she had the chance to leave. His grip on her forearm was gentle. A tired but peaceful smile pulled at her lips, though she knew without having to look that his expression would serious, if not slightly worried.

The risk of getting caught was painfully strong when they were on the SRF-003 Calnus.

Reimi Saionji's eyes drooped closed peacefully as she leaned back into his embrace. His touch felt so wrong, but his warmth awoke a secret excitement in her. More so, she felt so safe with him. It was like when she was with him and they were alone, the rest of the world couldn't reach her.

She rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying his familiar scent. He embraced her from behind and she reached up to intertwine her fingers between his. Even through the thin, white material of her gloves, she could feel the warmth of his hand.

It was so refreshing to place her trust in someone who wouldn't judge her. Someone who not only accepted her as a Seed of Hope without hesitation, but also didn't find the situation even a little unusual. Edge didn't have any trouble coming to terms with the truth, and Crowe had always encouraged her not to distress over it.

But at heart, even though they were the same, they both knew they were different from every other person they met or walked past. Among other Earthlings, no matter how much 'acceptance' they had between each other, they were still outcasts. If more people knew, they would be despised and excluded. She was familiar with it. There was no way she could find true peace in any Earthling society.

But with him, it was different - in his world, everyone underwent some degree of biological alteration. It was as common as having parents was on Earth. Similar to the Muah, Eldarians had to had to undergo modifications to survive despite the planet's harsh conditions. Almost everyone was created through DNA management. Parents was an almost archaic term, as almost no one had blood family.

She knew it sounded strange to the rest of the group, but she couldn't help but be thankful for such a different society. It was likely Earth would evolve into something similar as time went on, but that sacred era was not yet there. The Seeds of Hope any other altered person was still regarded with cold hatred.

But there, in that other world, standing at his side, she wouldn't be seen as a monster; anything but. If anything, the only thing he found unusual about her was how she had brooded over her differences from other Earthlings for so long. He accepted her, fully, unconditionally, and unquestioningly.

It was something she had sought for years, but never found - not even in Edge's arms during that one night at the Astral Inn. With him, and everyone else from Earth, she could only hear the children's cries as they died from radiation when she looked back. When she was with him, the painful memories seemed to fade away. They almost felt forgettable.

It had become surprisingly easy to show an impassive façade when everyone else was around. Not even one member of the Calnus crew had the faintest idea about what they shared; when the eyes of others were on them, their acts were flawless. Not even Myuria or Edge had the faintest idea.

It was late at night and the rest of the crew was either asleep or simply retired to their chambers for the evening. She hadn't changed out of her uniform, nor had he, though she'd removed the ribbon from her hair and allowed her long brown hair to hang freely around her shoulders and waist.

They both remained silent, neither speaking a work. The only sounds in the quiet cockpit of the Calnus was the soft hum of the various machines at work and occasional beeps from the navigation system. The whirr of the technology was somehow relaxing.

The way he held her, so often from behind, was rather symbolic of their relationship.

She looked up, gaze meeting his violet eyes. She pulled away slightly to turn around and held her pointer finger up to her lips. He nodded, his green bangs bobbing slightly as he did. He glanced over to the door momentarily, just to make sure it wouldn't spring open suddenly to announce an unwanted visitor.

She closed her eyes and leaned closer, saying a silent prayer their sinful secret could continue as their lips met in a deep kiss.

* * *

Final Hikari: O_O Oh god. What have I just done?

Myuria: -bored look- You've just paired Faize and Reimi.

Final Hikari: -streams of anime tears- I've defiled them! I really suck at writing romance (damn my use of adjectives), but I wanted to practice and just started writing since my head wasn't in the right place to work on any stories or requests. Forgive me! I've been wanting to write something random with them since I first saw their character arts. Fffoorrrggiiiveee mmmeee!

Lymle: That's not going to happen, 'kay?

Final Hikari: X.X Wah. And now it's going up on . XD


End file.
